The Greatest Game
by BlueSuedeShoes23
Summary: Teá challenges the pharaoh to the Game of Love. Heavy, fluffy flirting ensues. That's it- that's the fic. Revolutionshipping.
1. Ch 1 - In which the Game is struck

_**Disclaimer:**_ T rating. Wrote this because I started watching _YuGiOh: Abridged_ by LittleKuriboh and remembered my first childhood ship: Yami x Tea. Feedback welcome (writing T rated romance scenes is hardddd). Please also keep in mind that I haven't watched the real show in about 5,000 years (Foolish FOOL!), so sorry if I mix up any details.

Enjoy! - Blue

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That was a duel well won, Teá."

Yami smiled up at her from the bench in the Tournament Winners Dugout. They were alone for the first time in… _forever_ and despite the cheers of the crowd urging the duelists on outside, Teá's face heated at the prospect of any sort of privacy between them. _Be cool, Gardner. Be cool. You just_ won. _This is your chance._

She puffed herself up. Trotting over to the pharaoh with her trophy in hand, she sat down beside him, dropped said trophy on the dirt-packed ground, and scooping it up, turned crimson under his penetrating gaze. _Nailed it._

It wasn't her fault. Yami was entirely too much for her handle at the best of times: Long limbs; slender, angular features…not to mention the natural confidence he exuded from his very pores, or _those eyes_ that could scorch into her soul with a mere glance. _Truly_ unfair, and difficult to overcome, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of her platonic feelings towards him. Those eyes zeroed in on her now, demanding things of her, and in response, Teá _burned_.

"Th-th-thanks, Yami," she finally managed. "No big deal."

Yami's smile had disappeared, even his expressions not liable to waiver in anything. Giving a curt and noncommittal nod, he turned to watch the match proceedings unfold before them.

She blew out her cheeks in silence— _Great. Real suave, Gardner—_ and did likewise, willing the heat to dissipate from her face as she concentrated on _not_ embarrassing herself in front of her years-long crush.

It wasn't an interesting game. Rex and Weevil duked it out, which meant way too many insect and dinosaur puns. _Bug out,_ Dweeb _le! My dragon's not the only thing on this field close to extinction!_

Minutes passed. The crowd cheered at each new monster summoning and trap card reveal, though she could predict each move well in advance. You didn't hang out with her group of friends and not pick up a thing or two. Hence, her win at this amateur tournie. _Bet you dinosaur that coming!_ Yawn. Even the pharaoh had to be bored, and he _loved_ this stuff.

She sat back on the bench; her back was killing her. Maybe she'd grab a snack. She was hungry after all that victory. What would a 5,000-year-old pharaoh like from the concession stand? Steeling herself just enough _(they were friends, after all- she couldn't wallow in embarrassment forever)_ , she pivoted towards him.

The pharaoh _visibly flinched_ , turning away from her, and the question died on her lips. That was…unusual. Though his back was to her, ridged and straight and proud, she could still see a sliver of his face behind his layered hair.

Was it just her, or was he a bit _red?_

Feeling something on the bench, she looked down. Her pinky, which gripped the front of the seat, _ever so slightly_ brushed against his.

Her heart skipped a beat. Was that the reason for his odd behavior? He could've just moved his hand if he was uncomfortable. She hadn't even felt them touching. Unless, for some reason…he didn't _want_ to move his hand.

 _Cool your jets, Gardner. It could mean anything._

Anything…or something. A spark of hope ignited inside her and refused to be extinguished.

There was only one thing to do.

She bit her lip. Glancing at him one last time from beneath her eyelashes, she slid her pinky against his just _so—_ it was barely a touch, an accidental brush, a little more than a breath of air.

But it was enough. Yami _jolted_ on the bench, setting the trophy at her side tumbling from the shockwave. The pharaoh turned completely from her now, the back of his neck reddening.

Outside, the crowd cheered again. The trophy rolled to a stop on the floor. Tea felt her mouth drop.

… _Is he going to pretend that didn't happen?_

She peeped at the space between them. Interestingly, _thrillingly_ , his hand remained firmly placed beside her own.

She swallowed, and thought of all these years of _pining_ and _wanting_ and giving up just to fall all over again.

Her eyes traced his back as if she could read his secrets inscribed there. His pride was terrible. It laid the span of the Nile between them. An impossible obstacle that most wouldn't wade into for fear of crocodiles.

But Teá wasn't most. She'd just won a Duel Monsters Tournament—amateur-hour, yes, but a big one— and to the pharaoh that was pretty much the impressive equivalent of climbing Mount Everest, sailing the seven seas, _a flirty wink._

And she had waited so long, _too long_ , and without any real hope to keep her afloat. She had wandered into the deep end. Her resolution solidified in her chest, causing her to sink, to walk along the bottom towards him. Suddenly, Teá wasn't so sure she was afraid of crocodiles.

Looking at his back again, she came to a decision.

She would take his pride and break him with it.

"Yami," she said, licking her lips. "I have a question for you." Something bristled inside of him—the barest rising of the shoulders—but he composed himself as was his wont. _As a king would,_ Teá corrected herself.

"Let us hear it, then," he said, his deep voice betraying nothing. He faced the arena, apparently interested in the match.

Teá's lips upturned in a secret smile. She chose her next words carefully. "What is the greatest game?"

He wasn't expecting that. There was a pause, and for the first time since she sat down, he turned to face her, the last residuals of his forgotten blush dusting his cheeks. "The greatest game is Duel Monsters." His tone did not leave room for argument.

"Hmm," she intoned. "Yes, I think you're right." She tapped a finger to her lips. "Except…there's another one."

"A game greater than Duel Monsters? Impossible." The pharaoh paused, and if she didn't know him any better, she would have called it a hesitation. "Though you are my friend, and no liar. Teá, if what you say is true, then you _must_ tell me of this game."

She had almost forgotten how seriously the pharaoh took these sorts of things, and suddenly she was grateful that her master plan didn't require her to stand. The pharaoh had upped the intensity of his stare by a factor of a _hundred million_ , and now that it was trained directly on her, she was sure it would have taken her out by the knees.

 _Pull it together, Gardner._

She released a shaky breath. Here goes. "The greatest game is… _love_." The pharaoh blinked in astonishment, releasing her from his spell, but she plowed on with the theory. "And not just in the metaphorical sense. The game of love is… tricky. It's push and pull, yin and yang. Sometimes one or _both_ parties don't even know they're playing. Sometimes they both lose. And the _stakes_ …" She sighed— _did he just lean in?—_ her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "They couldn't be _higher_."

Yami went very, very still. She sat there beside him, going redder with each passing second. _Whatareyousaying Whatareyoudoing Whatareyou-_

Finally, he spoke, a renewed blush rising in his high cheekbones, "Perhaps you're right, Teá. The game of love does seem…" It was his turn to release a shaky breath. He glanced at her, looked away. "Ah, _exciting_."

Teá nodded, feeling like she was going to _combust_. Never…never in a million, billion years would she forget the look of him, _the sound_ of him as he said those words to her. The pharaoh…red about the face, his fathomless voice hinting at _bothered_ …. A fire flickered, low and warm in her belly.

But she didn't have him. Not yet. It was time to reel him in.

Turning back towards him, she glided her nail along the underside of his knuckle, reminding him of the contact. Yami's breath hitched— _ohh_ she wanted to hear that again—the pink in his cheeks darkening.

She was rising to the surface of the Nile, and like an ocean siren, was primed to tug him under by the ankles. She grabbed hold, said in her sultriest voice, "So…do you wanna play?"

A silence fell between them that lasted every bit of 5,000 years.

He stared openly at her, forgetting to turn away to hide the sheet of red that swept over his face. Teá forced herself to stare back, tapped a finger to her lip, and _winked_.

Yami's mouth opened and closed like a fish. His words tumbled out of him: "W-Well. I would _,_ rather _, ah-"_ She didn't relent. Her fingertip circled his knuckle, another tracing her lips, and he cut himself off in a soft exhalation of air. His stare swiveled towards her chin, back to the bench-space between them, to her chin again.

"Hmm. I'm not sure that's an answer, Yami," she said thoughtfully. "Come again?" She could taste victory; it was written all over his face in alarming shades of red. "Yami…" she prompted again. Then, her voice dropping to a purr at his ear, "Pharaoh…"

" _G-Gods_ , yes," he gasped. Then, clearing his throat, his pride reasserted itself: "Rather- yes, _I'll take you on_ , Teá Gardner."

Teá's stomach did a backflip, her mouth quirking at a corner. _Yes, please- !_

The pharaoh leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her lips. They trembled as he parted, none too soon, his amethyst eyes locking with hers. "But I warn you," he said, his voice rumbling her down to her core, "… _I play to win."_

 _Hnnnggggg._ The fire in her belly stoked to roaring, and Teá was pretty sure she would need an oxygen mask by the end of this, but her mouth moved of its own accord.

"That's good," she said. "So do I."

The pharaoh's eyes flashed, and Teá's heart stopped as he leaned forward for the second time.

"Yuuuug!" called a voice. Joey's. "Did you see Teá dominate that duel?" The blonde ducked into the Dugout, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke taking up the rear.

"Oh, hiya Teá!" said Tristan, following Joey. "Congrats on your win." He grinned, and Teá stared.

Serenity piped up, Duke at her side. "Hey Teá," she said. "Something wrong—?"

"She's just tired," said a new, familiar voice at her side. She couldn't believe it. The pharaoh had _tagged out._ Yugi smiled, giving her a private, knowing wink. "It's hot out there on the field, wouldn't you say?" He turned towards the group, an amused smile playing at his lips. "But Teá _plays to win,_ wouldn't let any old heat wave stop her. Isn't that right, Teá?"

Teá nodded once in bleary-minded assent, the gang clapping her on the back. _Note to self,_ she thought. When flirting with 5,000 year old spirits, make sure your childhood friend isn't playing _host_.


	2. Ch 2 - In which Yugi sees his ship sail

**Ch. 2 -** _ **In which Yugi sees his ship sail**_

Back when the whole puzzle-thing was still new, the pharaoh didn't reveal himself unless he deemed his presence absolutely necessary.

Nowadays, to the detriment of Teá's heart, the pharaoh and Yugi body-swapped like it was going out of style. This wasn't a new phenomenon, but after the Tournament, things had changed. Where before, the sudden company of the pharaoh caused her heart to give a happy beat, now his presence sent it into _maximum overdrive_.

It'd been a month since the Tournament where Teá had actually challenged the pharaoh to the _Game of Love_ , and though there was no point system to keep track of score—or any defined rules, really—she was 100% sure he was winning.

Only a few days after the tournament, she'd been eating ice cream with the gang at the local park. Teá had gotten her favorite flavor—apricot. Joey and Tristan balanced three gigantic scoops of their own preferred flavors on cones tiny in comparison—one called Moose Tracks and another dark one that looked like fudge. Duke ate something coffee-flavored, and Serenity had strawberry. Beside her, Yugi licked a classic vanilla. They leaned in a line against an old cast iron fence facing the pond, feeding the ducks and koi. It was the perfect summer night.

"Hey Yugi," called Duke from the end of the line. "Do you and the pharaoh like the same sorts of foods?"

"Not sure," said Yugi, breaking off a piece of his cone and throwing it in the water. The ducks swarmed. "I'm not sure he remembers what he likes." _That's kind of sad,_ thought Teá. She looked at her orange ice cream, a trickle of it going down the side; it spilled over her knuckles. Beside her, Yugi shifted.

"Actually, Duke…" Teá started as a deep voice spoke beside her, a hand encompassing her wrist. She turned to find Yami raising her ice cream cone to his lips. "I quite enjoy apricot." In one smooth motion, he ran his tongue over the drip of orange melt up the side of the cone, passing it over her fingers, and took a bite off the top. He released her and wiped the orange from his mouth with his thumb. Inspecting it, he glanced at her, then back to his thumb, then back to her again, lavishing it clean with an audible smack of his lips. Teá stared; her brain short-circuited and _crashed_. Yami stared back and smiled.

She dropped the cone; it fell to the ground with a wet _plop_.

 _This is revenge. This is definitely revenge._

"Cool," said Duke. He threw a large crunch of cone towards the pond. "I never knew they had ice cream in ancient Egypt."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few more embarrassing incidents happened in the following days in which Yami proved himself to be a true contender in their Game and Teá proved herself to be a _hot mess_ —casual touches, frequent and heart-stopping eye contact, self-satisfied _smirks_ left her vulnerable to his every advance. But the final straw occurred last week.

She had been studying with Yugi for their big history exam in Grandpa Mutou's TV room under the kotatsu. Yugi had been reading a passage from the textbook when the millennium puzzle flashed. A deep voice began to read in his place.

Though she hadn't expected the pharaoh to make an appearance during study-time, Teá was doing a great job of keeping herself respectable in light of the new situation (yet it was true she couldn't concentrate on what Yami was saying…she just heard an attractive rumbling that dragged her deeper into the depths of his cadences) when he cut himself off with, "This textbook lies."

That she registered. "What do you-?"

" _Here,"_ said the pharaoh. He dragged the textbook over and settled himself closer to her. "The text states that learned men determined the ritualistic nature of this artifact by the hieroglyphics engraved on the lid." Yami pointed to a zoomed-in photograph of the object in question— an ancient urn's top covered in various symbols. "However, the hieroglyphics say nothing of the sort. I'm afraid these men have mistaken a chamber pot for something of great significance."

Teá snorted. "You're joking."

"I am not," replied the pharaoh. He leaned in close to her ear, murmured something low in a foreign tongue that sent her heart racing.

"What…what did you say?" she whispered, attempting to make eye contact.

Yami flipped a page. "Roughly translated: 'This urn is for serious business only.' It is a play on words, you see."

Teá deflated. "Oh, I thought…" She cut herself off. _What did she think?_

"Hmm?" said Yami. He caught her stare, pressed himself closer. "Did you expect the object to say something more….or did you expect _me_ to say something more?"

"I, er _, um-" Maybe?_

"You think I forgot about our Game." Yami encircled his arms about her waist, and Teá _squeaked_. He chuckled and proceeded to speak a language lost to the desert sands quietly into her ear. She couldn't understand a word, but by the way his voice dipped and rose and gasped, the way he pulled her in closer against him, told her his words weren't strictly study guide-related material.

If French was the language of love, ancient Egyptian was a _worthy and steamy_ contender. The world tilted on its axis. His lips grazed the cartilage of her ear; she heard herself sigh. In response, the pharaoh hummed deep in his chest and continued his monologue with his nose pressed under the hollow of her ear, his breath short and hot against her neck. He smelled _exotic_ \- like spice and oil rubbed into his skin.

 _I'm so screwed I'm so screwed I'm so_ screwed _._

If she didn't remove herself from this situation soon she would not get any studying done, _let alone_ win their little Game, _let alone survive_. With a supreme effort of concentrated will, she extracted herself from his embrace. She stood, feet swaying on the carpet, determined to salvage the last bit of dignity she had left.

"Y-Y-You've w-won this battle," she wheezed, putting up a trembling finger. "But not the _war."_

Yami cocked an eyebrow, leaned his elbows back on the kotasu, and winked. _Teá sank to the floor._

"…Strange then," said Yami, "that I already have you down on your knees."

Teá staggered home in a heady, befogged haze, frustrated in more ways than one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Considering these previous events and several other no-less mind-blowing ones– Teá was in pretty rough shape.

Yugi turned towards her in the cafe, Teá's breath catching in her throat as the millennial puzzle glinted in the light from the booth's window.

 _False alarm._

"Stop," said Yugi.

"What?"

"Eyes up here, sister. Stop staring at my puzzle." Her friend sighed dramatically. "I'll start to think it's the only thing you think I'm good for." Yugi's smile quirked into a mischievous grin.

Teá let out a relieved laugh. "Sorry, Yugi. It's just-" She paused, leaning in to whisper, "Er, he's not – ah, _around_ , is he?"

Yugi didn't bother to match her tone. "If by _around_ you mean floating right next to us, then no. He's in the mind palace."

"The mind palace?"

"We recently saw Sherlock. That's what we call the soul-rooms now. From BBC?"

"So-?"

"So it means he's not _around."_

" _Right."_ Teá swallowed, remembered her purpose. She spoke softly. "Look, this is awkward. You know I'm _really_ sorry about the Tournament last month. It's led to some things that I…er, never expected from the pharaoh. I said it before, but I don't know what came over me." She paused, trying to hit the point home. _She was sorry._

Yugi actually rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what came over you, and his name is _Nameless Pharaoh._ And I told you before- _I want him to live his own life."_ Yugi waived his hand. _"_ Have at it, Juliet."

" _Shhh!"_ said Teá, borderline frantic _._ " _Keep it down._ I don't want him prying."

"Teá, _he's inside my mind-"_

" _I know._ And I know _that you know_ when he's here." She grasped for words. "Just think of my comfort-level, ok? Do it for me."

Yugi's mouth quirked like he was going to protest, but he nodded. "Fine."

" _Thank you."_ Teá fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "What on earth came over me to _challenge_ him? He's…he's too good, Yugi. I don't have chance. He just makes me so…" Teá's face grew warm.

"….hot and bothered?" Yugi wasn't even trying to suppress his grin now. "Isn't that the point?"

"Now _you_ stop," growled Teá. "And no. I mean, not really. I don't know. Not like this. He's _obliterating me_."

"I have to say—you brought this down on yourself. I mean, a challenge? _He races against me to finish the morning crossword._ The King of Games couldn't back away from _that_."

"I know, it was…a little too perfect. Much, much too perfect." Teá grew warmer. "But I invited you out for a reason." She took a deep breath. "I need you to give me an edge over him."

"You mean like talk to him?"

"No! No, I don't want that. I just need an advantage."

Yugi dipped a fry in ketchup. "You totally deserve this."

Pause. "What happened to the sweet, good-natured boy I used to know who stood up for his bullies against the meaner, nastier bullies?"

"He was possessed by an ancient Egyptian spirit. Not that I'm complaining. Your old Yugi is still down there. Just…a little rougher around the edges."

"I suppose I can thank the pharaoh for that?"

"He's not totally to blame, but yes."

Teá sighed. "I can't even _look_ at him, Yugi. But I-I can't stop thinking about him, either. And when I see him, let alone by _surprise,_ it's just…a _disaster. And now he's learned how to flirt._ " Teá put her head in her hands.

"Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Teá nodded to the ground.

Yugi slurped his soda. "Tell you what. How about I give you a signal? That way, you'll know when a switch is coming, and you can prepare yourself. It's not much, but it's something."

Teá looked at Yugi like he was the only light in the world. "Yes! That would be _amazing_. Thank you." _It was certainly better than nothing!_

"Great," he said. "Now Ixnay onway ethay alkingtay….he's here now." Her friend glanced over his shoulder.

"W-what? Oh. Um," Teá's heart fluttered; she racked her brains for something, _anything_ to talk about. She glanced at the menu in desperation. "Er…can you believe this place serves 50 kinds of hamburger?"

"Oh, gosh," said Yugi, mystified. "You really are hopeless."

"…he's not here, is he?"

"Definitely not."


	3. Ch 3 - In which Teá lets her hair down

_**Disclaimer:**_ T-RATING— like heavy T, like _choo choo choo_ , full steam ahead the Teen Train™ kind of T. You have been warned, children.

 _ **A/N:**_ Also…Thank you for all of your kind reviews! This chapter was a b*tch to write. I can't look at it anymore (take it awayyyy). I'd appreciate any more feedback. I actually cut out about 2,000 words of garbage…hoping to incorporate those in future chapters, but we shall see.

Without further ado…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Ch. 3** _ **– In which Teá lets her hair down**_

As the echo of the doorbell faded into the buzz of the evening cicadas, Teá Gardner checked her teeth in her phone, straightened her skirt, and patted her hair in the ten seconds it took for Tristan to open the door.

"Look what the cat _finally_ dragged in," said Tristan, appraising her with a raised eyebrow. "You're looking nicer than usual."

Teá smiled without teeth, and decided to take that as compliment. "I _always_ look nice, Tristan. Sorry I'm late. Movie this way?" Her pulse thrumming a little too hard to shake off as pre-film anticipation, she slid off her shoes and walked down the hall, following the noise, and arrived in the living room.

There was only one reasonable spot left in the back. Tiptoeing between a flurry of oversized comforters, pillows, popcorn bowls, colorful candy packs, and soda, she reached the empty nest of blankets in front of the recliner Yugi sat in. He gave her a cheery two-fingered salute. "Hey, Teá."

"Hey, Yugi," she said, her stomach tightening at the sight of the millennium puzzle around his neck. This was _not_ the ideal place to sit if she wanted to see _their signal_ (how could she see it if he was _behind_ her?), and inwardly she cursed herself for being late.

 _You're all dolled up, Gardner, but the pharaoh might not even show._

Joey turned from the menu screen to look at her. "'Bout _time_ you get here." He grinned. "We almost started without ya."

"Yeah, right." She collapsed in her nest of blankets with a huff. "We'll pause the movie seven times just to let you use the little boy's room."

"No kidding!" said Serenity, biting off her brother's objection. The redhead sat on the couch adjacent to Yugi's recliner, cozy between Duke and now Tristan, who both (unbeknownst to Serenity) shot daggers towards each other with their eyes. "You're looking pretty, Teá. Love the hair. _Very_ cute."

Teá flushed. If only Serenity knew. Her hair— _her stupid, stupid hair_ —was the reason she was late in the first place. She had watched and re-watched that "5 Easy Steps to the Perfect Top Knot" tutorial on YouTube, and all she got out of the deal was a mediocre hair bun and the shame that came with watching a "5 Easy Steps" tutorial ten different times.

 _She still felt a kind of cute though._

She stuffed a blanket into her lap. "Thanks, Serenity," she said. "So, we ready to start?"

Bakura, sans millennium ring, _thank God_ , raised the remote from his place on the floor. "Ready!"

Someone turned off the lights, and the movie began.

Fifteen minutes in, and Teá could tell she wasn't going to like the film. It wasn't bad, per say, just predictable, and because it was predictable she soon found her mind wandering into _dangerous_ _territory._

The pharaoh, staring into her, sucking orange ice cream off his finger, and _smirking_ -

The pharaoh, pulling her in closer, scent intoxicating her senses, until she felt _drunk-_

The pharaoh, breath hot against her neck, whispering mysterious, exotic nothings into her ear-

Teá swallowed, willing her heartbeat to slow to a steady _jackhammer_. Right, _the movie_ … concentrate. So there were two lovers, separated by silly circumstances…

Another image flashed before her mind: The pharaoh, leaning against the kotatsu, amethyst eyes locked with hers, lips moving… _I already have you down on your knees._

 _Breathe, Gardner._

Her flush renewed, she rubbed the back of her neck and gave a start as her hair tie snapped with an audible _pop_ , unraveling her locks about her shoulders.

 _Ugh._

Smoothing her hair out of her face, Teá scanned the floor in front of her, peering into the blackness between pillows and blanket folds and running the swathed ground over with her hands, feeling for the snapped elastic.

Firm hands settled heavily on her shoulders, pulling her backwards.

For a split second, she thought it was Yugi. _Can he not see the movie-?_ She turned back to look at him.

The hands stiffened, turning her about-face, and then _dragged her closer_ so her back settled against the recliner's front, her shoulders snug between Yugi's legs. Or, she realized with a sweeping flush, _not-Yugi's_ legs.

The legs shifted against her shoulders as the owner sat up, and long, deft fingers ran themselves upwards through her hair.

Ok.

Ok, ok, ok. _Definitely not Yugi._

The pharaoh proved efficient and quick. His fingers grazed gently across her scalp, along the nape of her neck, pulling her hair up, gathering pieces that fell loose to her shoulders, and pulling those up too.

Teá covered her mouth with her hands as if she could swallow back the _mortifying_ little shudders she gave at his casual contact.

Too soon, the hands paused in her hair, the recliner shifting. A warm breath filled her ear, the smell of spice, a murmured _something_ in a language she could only pretend to understand…. Her blush deepened. _How she_ wished _she could understand._

A low chuckle, another suggestive murmur, and his fingers raked upwards through her hair again. There was a movement, then a fiddling, a tightening at the top of her head. A long ribbon of something tickled her shoulder— _his armband? He was using his armband?_

Somehow the thought made the butterflies swarming in her stomach crescendo into a _hurricane._

More tugging, more tightening, her head swaying mildly with the motions, and her hair was tied up and out of her face again, goosebumps raised on her skin.

Teá released a breath in staccato.

His hand still rooted in her top knot, Yami tugged her gently _back,_ leaving her neck—a vital area— completely exposed.

On the tidal waves of another blush, Teá's instincts towards self-preservation kicked into gear _._ She moved into defense-mode, her shoulder scrunching, protecting her weak spot.

The pharaoh muttered her name, breath tickling the back of her neck, and it was an order, "Teá." She worried her lip, heart pounding so hard she thought it would escape her chest. Again, he spoke her name, this time with a lilt hinting at a long-lost accent, pressing himself closer: _"Teá."_ Hot blood rose to her face, brain fizzling under the heat. The backs of his fingers caressed her cheek. _"Teá..."_

Her shoulder slipped.

 _Hell._

The pharaoh took full advantage. He tugged her back, opening the column of her neck to him. Slowly, deliberately, he mapped the contours of her newly exposed neck with his hand, his touch fire against her skin.

She tried and failed not to squirm. It felt _amazing._

Traveling downwards, his fingers meandered just beneath the collar of her shirt, skimming along her collarbone, down to the base of her throat. His warm palm hovered there, steady over her heart. It _sprinted_ beneath his touch.

 _She couldn't take it._ "Ph-pharaoh-"she panted, shoulder crumpling again out of instinct.

He inhaled sharply, and moving his hand to press her shoulder down, _trailed his lips along her jaw._

Teá stifled a loud gasp, and shuddered from head to foot, which only encouraged him further. He kissed her now, moving down her neck with speed.

Dots danced behind her vision. He pulled at her collar, exposing more skin, more places to put his lips. _She couldn't_ breathe _._ His lips found her collarbone. _She was going to pass out._ Was that his tongu- ? _She was really going to-_ A delicate _nip-_

She passed out.

She came to in what must have been a fraction of a moment. Yami steadied her as she leaned against him, his face etched with confusion and concern in the flickering light of the movie. Upon seeing her open her eyes, he bent down, his expression transformed into an impossible combination of remorseful and _smug_. He opened his mouth: "….I believe I have defeated you."

Even in the aftermath of his onslaught, Teá was still able to shoot him a _look._ "The…the _battle,"_ she whispered to him fiercely. _"Not-"_

"Not the war," the pharaoh finished, and smiled. Tucking a stray tress back, he pressed a chaste, apologetic kiss under the hollow of her ear and _hummed._ It resonated down to her toes. "I like the hair as well," he murmured thickly. "It suits you."

" _Gr-Great,"_ mumbled Teá, hiding her burning face in her hands. His lips moved, smiling against her. Her face burned like a _beacon._

 _Did anyone-?_

She braved a peek around at her friends between her fingers. The group, sprawled out before her or lounging adjacent from them on the couch crunching popcorn, hadn't noticed a _damn thing._ It was a small consolation.

Teá pretended to watch the rest of the film, with Yami planting a brief kiss every so often against her neck that sent miniature, pleasurable shockwaves up her spine.

Signal, no signal… She was _so,_ so _screwed._


	4. Ch 4 - In which Yami gets what's coming

_**A/N:**_ YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE. Special thanks to Port Rocks for suggesting Mai pop into this chapter for a little hello. As always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated….it can be hard to hit the right notes in the romance & humor genres.

This chapter breaks the scales at ~3,500 words.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Rated T for _"Teen",_ not _"Totally Everyone."_ Sensual themes and mild alcohol consumption. Back away, kiddos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Ch. 4-** _ **In which Yami gets what's coming to him…and then some**_

"You're a bigger idiot than _Wheeler."_

Teá turned on her heel, clutching a cup of hot cider between her fingers, and narrowed her eyes at Mai Valentine. "Now that's just cruel," she replied.

The stunning woman flipped a swathe of blonde hair over her shoulder, adjusted the scarf around her neck. "You mosey on over in the middle my shopping for _love_ advice, and I'm giving it. I'll say it again: You're a bigger idiot than Wheeler."

 _So much for women supporting women,_ thought Teá. She bit the inside of her cheek. She _really_ needed help—what with the pharaoh's recent penchant for making her _lose her mind_ —and who better to ask than the number one man-eater she knew? So instead of saying something dismissive and rude, Teá said, "And how's that?"

Mai tilted her head forward, allowed the steam from her own cider to warm her face. "You told me your story. You challenged the pharaoh to _the game_ , but you've yet to play any of your cards. _That's_ why you're the idiot. You can't expect to win if you don't _play."_

Teá fiddled with her cup's sleeve. At either side of her, a multitude of shoppers ambled by, touting their wares in branded plastic and paper bags. "That's the thing. I don't think I have any cards."

"A woman always has cards, Teá. Even a woman like you."

"I really don't-"

"You've been drooling over him for years. Something gave you the guts to challenge him to this ridiculous _Game of Love_ charade." The blonde stabbed a manicured nail into Teá's shoulder, and she winced. "Something _happened._ A turning point. A catalyst. An _inciting incident."_

"I mean…." Teá thought back, face scrunching in concentration. "He…he did turn quite red at the tournie." Her own face flushed in pleasure at the memory, and she let out a short laugh. "My hand was hardly even touching him-"

"Great! So do _that…"_ Mai's voice quieted. "…and then throw in a compliment."

"A…A compliment?"

Mai nodded. "A real heavy-handed one. But it needs the touch of sincerity, or it won't work."

It sounded…plausible. _Work,_ thought Teá. _How would she know if it worked?_

"But how will I know if-"

Mai thrust a finger into the air between them, and Teá's eyes crossed looking at it. "If you don't know, then you shouldn't be playing. Good luck." She walked away, her heels clicking above the hustle and bustle of the outdoor shopping mall. "It sounds like you're gonna need it."

Despite herself, Teá smiled at Mai's back.

 _Luck won't have anything to do with it._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After her brief but enlightening encounter with Mai, Teá's determination broiled like something physical inside her gut. Tired of waiting and wishing and wanting, she shifted her cards out of their defense positions, one by one, until she was primed and _ready to_ _attack._

Working off a hunch courtesy of Mai—a certain stadium bench came to mind, a certain precarious _pinky—_ she implemented phase one of Operation: _Get Handsy._

Her opportunity came quicker than she expected, but also just in time. As was typical in her circle of friends, she found herself alongside the pharaoh in a duel—except this time, she dueled _with_ _him_ instead of rooting _for him_ on the sidelines.

 _Unlike_ usual, this duel was old-school, which meant she sat beside the pharaoh at an _actual table_. On the opposite side of said table sat their opponents—a good-looking but obnoxious couple hailing from Southern Georgia—Duel Monsters cards laid out in front of them, pads of paper and a pen (what was this— _the dark ages?)_ to keep track of score.

The duel was difficult, and not just because of all the fast mental math. Teá was proud of more than one of her moves, but—unsurprisingly—Yami dealt the finishing blow, unveiling his trap card _Stronghold of the Moving Fortress_ with a flourish. They had won.

The couple wailed in typical villainous fashion. _My word! How could we lose? It's impossible!_ as Teá, fighting cardiac arrest, steeled herself and reached for the pharaoh's hand beneath the table.

Threading her fingers through his until their palms touched, she blurted in (not-quite) a whisper, her voice dripping earnestness, before she could think better of it, _"Wow,_ pharaoh. You _truly_ are the King of Games."

To Teá's growing fascination, the red in the pharaoh's face bloomed like a rose right to the tips of his ears. Red, red, red. So red, the Southern woman grumbled, "We lost to an innocent. His girlfriend still makes 'im rosy 'bout the cheeks."

The pharaoh didn't— _couldn't_ —reply, and forgetting the _imposing and kingly_ figure hidden beneath his all-encompassing blush, Teá planted a protracted, congratulatory kiss to his cheek, parting only when she could feel his flush grow hot against her lips.

A red-faced Yami grew _redder_ , and Teá glowed in delight well into the celebratory dinner afterwards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Phase two of Operation Handsy set out only to confirm what Teá already knew. She threaded her hand through Yami's as they walked with the group, just for a brief moment, just until she saw the flush darken in his cheeks, biting back a laugh as she let go. She cupped his hands in both of hers in congratulations for a duel won, releasing him when he stuttered a red-faced thank-you. She eased her fingers over his during the Egyptian documentary at the local theatre, watched him squirm, only to lean over and whisper something mundane in his ear before letting go. _Would you like some popcorn, Yami?_

One could argue that all these things were done casually enough, though the effect of every one of her mini-experiments was more or less the same. Yami Yugi, Multi-Tournament Duel Monsters Champion, King of Games, and former Pharaoh of Egypt, _blushed like a schoolgirl._

Teá wasn't greedy— this secret knowledge was _exhilarating_ in and of itself—but after that duel with the Southern couple she needed to know how far she could take this newfound information like a parched traveler needed water in the Sahara.

She was emboldened. Somewhere, _somehow,_ she began to regale him with little royal compliments.

" _My king,"_ breathed Teá, touching the back of his hand following another challenging duel. "Where _do_ you learn these stratagems?"

Or, skimming her fingers across his palm: _"Your majesty_ , have you always looked so good doing that…or is it just the new outfit?"

Even as she grasped his hand solemnly: "Pharaoh?" she sighed, a little too convincingly. "More like phar- _whoah."_

But even Teá felt the need to blame the hotel stairwell incident on a few too many drinks at the bar, despite the fact that she (…confidentially) had only half her bottle of happoshu before Serenity dragged her away by the arm. The teenager hiccupped and giggled, gamboling up the back stairwell towards her room on the 5th floor and towing Teá along behind her.

"…and _then_ Duke tries to add me on SnapChat, right under Tristan's nose! _"_ Serenity rolled her eyes, an amused smile curving her lips, and finished with simply, " _Boys_."

Teá laughed, stumbling up the steps, and decided that Serenity's pink-tinged face was the result of something a little more than alcohol. Duke and Tristan were both good-looking, decent guys. At her age, she'd be preening at the attention too.

" _Boys,"_ said Teá with her own eye roll, shooting her friend a companionable grin. It wasn't often she and her friends travelled outside the city for tournaments, and even less often that they had a good time beforehand. Tonight was a great night.

The pair ascended another flight. "Speaking of…" said Serenity. Her fingers tapped at where she held Teá's arm. "You and _the pharaoh_ _-?"_

"Yes?" said a deep voice. The girls let out shrill squeals, clutching at each other, and turned back to find Yami opening the stairwell door from the floor below. He looked up at them with amethyst eyes wide, holding Duel Monsters cards in his hands.

For a brief, heart-stopping moment, Teá locked eyes with him before his stare darted away.

"Yami! Joining the festivities?" said Serenity.

Yami gave a brief shake of the head. "No, Serenity. I am preparing for tomorrow's duel with Kaiba." A pause. "Thank you for the offer."

"Of course, of course," said Serenity, her former boisterous tones quieting. Yami, Teá noticed, often had that effect on people. With just a few words, others seemed to instinctively know that he was a _king,_ and adjusted their behavior accordingly.

Well. Most others. The stairwell door crashed inwards with an echoing bang, and Joey barreled through, his roaming eyes zeroing in on his sister. "What's this about Duke's _SnapChat,_ huh?!"

"None of your business, that's what," said Serenity primly. She released Teá, gave her a pat on the arm. "I'll catch you later, Teá. I need to talk _boundaries_ with my brother." Without breaking stride, Serenity shot Teá a knowing wink, bounded down the stairs, grabbed her brother by the ear, and slammed the door behind them, Joey's protestations fading into nothing.

And they were alone.

As the echoes died, Yami cleared his throat. "Hello, Teá."

" _Pharaoh,"_ said Teá, and she allowed herself to say it with warmth, like she was thrilled that he was there. And she _was_ , truthfully. His unexpected presence made her good mood _'gooder'_ —or was that the happoshu talking?

The pharaoh's shoulders stiffened, his face coloring as his long fingers shifted his cards. Teá wanted to _kiss him._

 _Yup, definitely the happoshu._

He took a cautious step up towards the stair where Teá stood, clutching at the handrail at her opposite side. "I am headed towards the roof. I find I think better under the stars." He paused here—it wasn't a self-conscious pause, but it wasn't a self-confident pause either. It was the pause of consideration, of the weighing of pros and cons, the pause of a ruler with a decision to make. He spoke: "You…you may join me if you'd like, Teá."

A smile split across her face, and Yami tottered back as if struck by it. But Teá couldn't help it; her smile reached her eyes, her _heart_ , because the King of Games had weighed the pros and cons of inviting her out on the roof with him, and in the end—despite the rosiness of his cheeks at her mere mention of his name, despite the distraction she promised from his precious dueling prep time—she, Teá Gardner, amateur dancer and girl-next-door, came out _on top._

It was enough of an ego-boost (and if you pressed her, she'd blame the happoshu) to make Teá stride over to him on the stairwell and grasp his hands, his Duel Monsters cards twisting like fallen leaves to floor. He gaped up at her from the step below. _"You_ are a good, good king," said Teá. She trapped him in her stare, slipped one of her hands between his, and splayed out his palm against hers before easing her fingers through his own.

Teá brought his pinky to her lips, and imagined a signet ring there. _"Your majesty,"_ she murmured against his skin.

"T-Teá…" stammered the pharaoh.

"Yes, your excellence?" She flipped his hand over with care. He shuddered as her mouth explored the lines of his palm, the joints in between, each finger in their turn. Another shudder coursed through him and curiosity piqued, she chanced a glance up.

The pharaoh's pupils were so blown she could hardly see his purple irises; a deep red meandered from his ears down to his shoulders; from his lips his breath came in short, shallow pants. Did people dare touch him when he was pharaoh…even his hands?

Looking at him through her lashes, Teá placed a sweet kiss to the heel of his hand and murmured, _"My_ pharaoh,"giving the sensitive flesh an experimental touch of the tongue.

Yami wheezed and moaned at once. A hand shot to his mouth, expression _horrified_ and _deliciously crimson_ , his teeth snapping shut with the hurried effort of swallowing back _that sound_ from where it came from.

But she….she _needed_ to hear that noise again. Locking eyes with him, she smiled, and wetted the same spot near his wrist.

Another groan, and his hands fell from hers, pushed down at her sides. Tea fell back to sit on the step with an, "Oh!" and Yami dragged her closer to him by the underside of her knees, and when that wasn't close enough, by the loops of her jeans. Teá's surprised gasp drew another keen out of him, and his stare was _hungry_ , and he was so close, and he was leaning in towards her face.

And as much as she wanted to kiss him, that hunger in the pharaoh's eyes was actually _really_ kind of terrifying. She _would not_ pass out again. She must regain control of this situation, _posthaste._

She put up her hands to his chest, stymieing his advance. "G-G-Ground rules!" she sputtered.

The pharaoh paused, breath coming in short and fast, his hands gripping at her hips. He blinked up at her, as if released from a spell. "…Pardon?"

Her pulse rattled her teeth. "G-Ground rules. We need some. I can't continue on like this."

His face fell, and he began to lean away. "Teá, I…apologize. It was not my intention to-"

"No, Yami, listen." Teá licked her lips. "You're fine. More than fine." She looked up at him, eyes scanning over the musculature of his arms and chest, the handsome lines of his face, the slant of his mouth. This new and exciting angle was doing _marvels_ for him. Her heart lurched. _"Too_ fine. Sorry. It's just…these past few months…."She expelled a shaky breath of air, and looked to him again. "You've been driving me absolutely _crazy."_

His elegant brows furrowed; his finger tapped against her hip. "And this is an…issue for you?"

Teá gulped, nodding and shrugging all at once, not trusting herself to speak.

Another tap. "You haven't been...the most _behaved_ recently...but very well," he said, mulling over the words. "What 'ground rules' would you like established?"

Teá reeled with the vague but indisputable notion that any rule she suggested was just that: a _suggestion_ that the pharaoh would or would not approve. Which was ridiculous. But it didn't make it any less true.

"First rule," said Teá. She really tried to make it sound like a statement and not a question. "Waist up only."

Yami looked down to where his fingers curved into her hips, his expression unreadable. "Next rule," he said, and it didn't escape her that he neither confirmed nor denied the first's validity. His hands stayed where they were.

She swallowed. "Next rule," she repeated, looking at the floor now. "Whoever gives a _real kiss_ to their opponent first… _loses."_

The pharaoh's hands flexed where they met her. Finally, _surprisingly_ , he nodded. "And this will make you more…comfortable."

 _Comfortable,_ he says.

" _Well,_ I mean." How to tell her crush of so many years that she was trying to avoid _literally_ _passing out_ in his arms again? "It'll…make the game more interesting, too, now that we know there's a way to win."

Yami leveled his stare at her, eyes half-hooded. "There was always a way to win, Teá." His hands ran up her sides, and she bit her lip. "Even so…"He tucked his head near hers, pressing his lips tenderly to her cheek. _"So this,_ then…alright?"

Teá's heart gave an enthusiastic leap at the contact. "An…an acceptable play, yes," she said.

His mouth trailed up her cheek, finding her temple. "And this…?" he crooned.

"St-still acceptable," she replied.

He kissed her, slowly, down to one eyelid, then across to the other, and looked at her, his expression bordering on reverent. "And this?"

 _Did he want her to pass out again?_

Teá twined her arms around his neck. _"Pharaoh,"_ she sighed.

Breath hitching, he brought her in closer until their middles met, until his breath was hot and intermingling with hers. She could practically taste his lips on her own, but he stopped, a slightly pained expression crossing over his face. "How does one define a 'real kiss'?" he muttered.

She attempted to bat the stars out of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry?"

Yami allowed himself to groan in frustration, pressing his forehead to hers, and inhaled. "Your _rules,_ Teá."

She might've been annoyed if her mind had been clearer. His lips scant centimeters from hers, and he was worried about _losing_. But perhaps with the _King of Games_ , it came with the territory.

Teá swallowed. She smelled the spice from his skin and hair and breath and— _what_ was _a real kiss, exactly?_ "Er….a _real_ kiss has to….has to be on the lips. No pecks. Longer than five seconds. Hot. I mean, not a kiss from your grandma. I mean-"

"Indeed." Yami let his velveteen voice drawl, and Teá's babble caught in her throat.

He cradled her chin. "So by your own five second rule, this…" He trailed his lips over hers. "…is not a 'real kiss'?"

Teá's somersaulting stomach certainly _told_ her it counted. ""I-I don't…"

He pressed his lips to hers, soft and sweet and for _decidedly_ under five seconds. "Hmm," said Yami. "I think these rules are _very_ workable." Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers again, and Teá let out a gasp as he licked his lips, parting hers along their seam.

"Y-You're incorrigible," she groaned, lower lip wobbling.

"…and still well within your rules," said Yami. His lips found her ear. "Please feel at liberty to _lose_ at any given time."

"…Don't make me kiss your hand again, _my king,"_ gasped Teá.

He smiled against her. _"Now_ who is incorrigible?" he rumbled, his hands roaming up her sides.

And then he was at her mouth again, this time with a fury, dragging his teeth against her bottom lip, licking into her mouth, running his tongue along its rim. Again and again he did this in brief five-second successions, his actions _teasing_ and a little bit _sadistic_ and stoking Teá higher and higher until she groaned into this mouth with the realization that he tasted as good as he smelled.

 _To hell with losing._ She needed that hot mouth to _stay the damn course_ or she would _implode_. She wound her fingers into his hair, urging him closer until their teeth clicked, deepening the next kiss for a sweet, breathtaking moment.

An echo on the stairwell above, surprising them into parting. A jolly humming grew louder and louder, footfalls descending the steps.

Catching eyes for a brief moment of understanding, Teá reluctantly unwound her fingers from the pharaoh's hair; he removed his hands from the back of her blouse, the side of her neck. They stood up, placing a more platonic distance between them, making _casual_.

The humming grew louder. Teá smoothed her blouse. Yami pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, but it didn't do much good for him. His hair—already the definition of crazy—was _wild_. His jacket lay askew at the collar, his face pricked with dark, charming pink, his lips even _darker_ -

Yami caught her gaze, gave her a suggestive once over, and grinned. From that look alone, Teá hedged a sizable bet that she fared even worse than he did.

Bakura came into view on the stairwell above, took one look at them, and said, "Well, if you two don't look _guilty-"_ before tripping over his own feet down the steps, promptly twisting his ankle.

Welp. That was the end of that.

Draping Bakura's arm across her shoulders, Teá turned to the pharaoh and tried for _nonchalant_. "Go on, Yami. I'll get him patched up. You have duel to prepare for." Without waiting for him to answer, Teá speed-hobbled with Bakura out of the stairwell and out into the nearest hallway, making for the elevator.

Her white-haired friend smelled vaguely of cheap wine. "…So you two were snogging, right?"

"Don't make me find that Ring, Bakura."


End file.
